Bra ［Goku x Vegeta］
by SheylaKon
Summary: "Kakarotto tú eres un guerrero admirable[...]" Este es un one-shot sobre los sentimientos de Vegeta después de la pelea con Majin Boo, tomando lugar también en Super. El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, es más una especie de justificación de parte del personaje. Fic: Goku x Vegeta /KakaVege/VegeKaka


―Tú puedes Kakarotto, eres el Número 1.

―――※―――

Se movía de un lado a otro en el patio de su casa. Estaba ¿ansioso?, ¿nervioso?, ¿él? El príncipe de los Saiyajin emocionado por... No, no era posible.

Esbozó una sonrisa que retiró de inmediato.

¿A qué había llegado ahora?

Suspiró. Tenía que aceptar los hechos, esa fue la decisión que había tomado.

Se recargó en una de las vigas de la pequeña infraestructura que había. Cerró sus ojos y se obligó a si mismo a calmar su mente.

¿Qué tenía al príncipe en ese estado?

Una hija. Vegeta tendría una hija. Su segundo hijo con Bulma.

Ella no le había comentado el sexo del ser que crecia en su vientre pero Vegeta ya intuía que así sería debido al ki que provenia de ahí. Se sentía confudido, emocionado, feliz y triste a la vez. Le emocionaba, aunque le costará admitirlo aún a si mismo, tener más descendencia, le alegraba que haya más de su especie, que llevaran su sangre y que cargaran con el nombre del Príncipe Vegeta sobre sus hombros. Ella probablemente sería una de las guerreras más fuertes que existan. Sonrió al imaginarselo. Lo negaría cuantas veces fuese necesario pero la verdad era que amaba desde ya a esa niña, amaba a Trunks y amaba a Bulma. Sí, esa era la verdad ¿cierto?.

Esa era la duda que lo desiquilibraba.

Vegeta amaba a Bulma, es por eso que tendría dos hijos con ella, es por eso que conviven y duermen juntos, es por eso que decidió ser "bueno" y quedarse en la Tierra ¿cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_... Un suspiro más pesado se escapaba de sus labios.

 _Sí, sí_. Eso era cierto. Fruncía un poco más su ceño mientra intentaba convencerse de aquello. Desde su pelea con Majin Boo lo decidió, no había forma de retractarse ahora.

 _Kakarotto_...

Maldita sea, ¡no!. Siempre pasaba esto, siempre llegaba al mismo punto, siempre lo recordaba a él. Abrió un poco los ojos fijando la vista en la nada, solo imaginando, recordando...

Desde su pelea con Majin Boo todo había cambiado, ya no era el mismo, hasta él con todo su orgullo se percató de aquello.

 _Tú eres un guerrero admirable..._

Sí, el gran Vegeta admiraba a Goku, a un guerrero de clase baja, admiraba su fuerza, su determinación en una pelea, admiraba sus motivos de lucha. Cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando ya nadie quedaba de pie, Kakarotto se levantaba, el muy maldito se levantaba y continuaba peleando y pareciese que un milagro se apoderase de él o quizá él sea el milagro, pero conseguía darse más fuerza que antes, se superaba a si mismo, superaba sus limitaciones y derrotaba a sus enemigos. Él quería eso también, quería superarse a sí mismo, sobrepasar las barreras del limite, quería decirle que no era el único, mientras Kakarotto siguiera avanzando y aumentando su fuerza, Vegeta jamás se detendría en el camino, jamás permitiría que alguien lo viese desde arriba. Admiraba incluso esas ganas que aquel saiyajin provocaba en él. Y jamás, ni aunque Bills lo amenazara de muerte, pero jamás admitiría en voz alta que admira esa inocencia que perdura en ese saiyajin aún después de cada batalla. Esa pureza que se refleja en sus ojos cuando sonríe. ¿cómo es posible que alguien con fuego y fiereza total en los ojos durante un combate pase de un momento a otro a una ingenuidad e inocencia infinita cuando éste terminó?

No soporta que haya alguien tan bondadoso en su raza, lo enferma y lo molesta pero no se explica porque, de alguna forma rara, eso lo atrae, lo invita a seguir a su lado, a conocerlo. Aunque pocos lo sepan, Vegeta es tal vez el único que entiende y conoce realmente a Goku, sabe que detrás de ese rostro de angel hay un guerrero arrogante y orgulloso, que nunca diría que no a una pelea ni aunque corriese el riesgo de perder la vida debido a eso. Lo entiende porque así se siente también, es algo que corre por sus venas y de alguna forma u otra, se siente conectado con él y una parte de su ser se alegra por ello. Se alegra de conocer las dos caras de una moneda, y le enoja admitir que ambas le agradan.

Vegeta cierra los ojos y levanta ligeramente su rostro cuando un viento suave remueve sus cabellos.

¿A qué quería llegar con esto?.

Como lo dijo antes, aquel saiyajin de clase baja siempre se lograba meter en sus pensamientos en contra de su voluntad, pero, ¿por qué?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

A Vegeta le desespera no saber la respuesta a la pregunta que se hace día con día, lo molestaba a tal grado de querer ir con ese hombre y sacarle la respuesta a golpes aunque este no tuviese ni idea del por qué. Cada día llegaba a ese punto y cuando estaba por partir, algo lo detenía: la respuesta. Vegeta claro que sabía el por qué de su autoinflingida molestia, sabía porque Kakarotto estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza, sabía porque le molestaba su recuerdo, lo sabía, solo que no lo admitía ni lo admiría frente a nadie nunca porque solo aceptarlo era ridículo y lograba fastidiarlo más.

Estaba enamorado de Kakarotto.

¿Qué cómo pasó? Ni se lo pregunten porque ni él lo sabe. No sabe desde cuándo ni cómo ni el por qué, solo sabe que lo está. Se enamoró de un ser inferior a él, se enamoró de un enemigo que en cuanto piso la Tierra solo pensaba en asesinarlo y demostrarle quien mandaba y que por azares del destino terminó uniéndose a su grupito de héroes que protegian la Tierra. Sí, la Tierra que planeaba conquistar y vender al mejor postor ahora estaba bajo su protección. Se enamoró de sus dos rostros. Se enamoró de esa sonrisa estúpida, de su forma idiota de ser y de aquellos ojos inocentes que le producian asco, ¡diablos que era complicado!

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sobre el pasto con los brazos cruzados, los ojos abiertos y las cejas juntas.

¿Cómo se dió cuenta? Cuando lo vió pelear con Majin Boo, cuando lo vió ofrecer su vida para protegerlos pese a que en su transformación sabía que no podría. Cuando lo observó, todo lo demás dejó de importar, no sabía por qué pero algo le decia que aquel hombre haría su milagro y los salvaría, algo le obligaba a confiar en él y simplemente se dedicó a observar la batalla que decidiría el destino del universo que ellos conocían.

Allí estaba nuevamente esa admiración que rudamente se negaba a aceptar. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos.

Ver al otro hombre le producía cierta sensación de paz, era increíble la confianza que le tenía pero se dió la libertad de pensar sobre que pasaría si perdieran ante Boo, ¿iría al cielo? acababa de revivir y le dijeron que ahora era bueno de corazón así que suponía que sí, ¿vería a Bulma y a Trunks? lo más probable era que sí, sería una felicidad amarga encontrarlos ahí. Su mente divagaba hasta que fijó la vista en un golpe certero que le dió Boo al saiyajin. ¿Y Kakarotto? lo más seguro era que al tener su cuerpo se dedicaría a entrenar, ni muerto lo podían cambiar, era otra de las cosas que le gustaban y molestaban de ese hombre. ¿Y él? con certeza tendría su cuerpo, ¿entrenaría? ¿con Kakarotto? Sí, sin duda. Ambos serian eternos rivales, entrenando y peleando más allá de la muerte. Sonrió para sí mismo. Entonces fue que se percató. Aquel pensamiento no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, producía una especie de felicidad, Kakarotto y él juntos, de alguna forma, eternamente, retándose y superándose. Sintió que algo dentro de él se llenaba. Carecía de sentido pero no encontraba palabras para explicarlo. Todas las preguntas que se hizo desde que llegó a la Tierra ahora obtenían respuesta. Intentó sentir repulsión y asco por ese nuevo sentimiento, trató de convencerse de que eso no le podía pasar a él, pero no lo lograba, simplemente no podía y mientras más tratase de negarlo, ese sentimiento crecía y se apoderaba de su ser.

 _No pude... de ninguna forma pude haberme..._

―¡Hola, Vegeta!

Por un momento su cuerpo se erizó y la respiración se le fue.

Estaba demasiado concentrado, se había adentrado tanto en su mente, vagando por sus recuerdos que no sintió la presencia del otro en ningún momento. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, seguro acabaría muerto por cualquier enemigo que lo tome así, desprevenido.

―¿Ka-Kakarotto?

Y ahí estaba aquel desesperante hombre que no abandonaba su cabeza y que ahora se encontraba parado frente a él pidiéndole que vayan a entrenar, ¿es qué acaso no se cansaba?. Pero ¿a quién engañaba?, ni Kakarotto ni él se cansarían de hacerse más fuertes. Quería ir, por entrenar y por pasar algo de tiempo con ese saiyajin, _¿pero qué demonios digo?_

―¿Vienes conmigo Vegeta?

―Esta vez no puedo.

Si, esta vez no puede. Bulma está por dar a luz.

Después de derrotar a Majin Boo y regresar todo a la normalidad, Vegeta intentó que sus sentimientos volviesen a ser los de antes. Quizo odiarlo y lo maldijo tantas veces como pudo, pero el sentimiento permanecía ahí, tan vivo y con tanta fuerza y lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque no le servía ni le serviría de nada.

Kakarotto era feliz con su familia y con la vida que llevaba. Vegeta también amaba a su familia, amaba a Bulma, más de lo mínimo que podría sentir por el otro saiyajin, y trató de probárselo a si mismo. Ahora ahí se encontraba el resultado de su intento de negación. Amaba a Bulma y a Trunks y estaba seguro de a su próxima hija también, daría la vida por ellos si fuese necesario. Bulma es un ser importante para él, de ella aprendió muchas cosas sobre los terrícolas, consideraba que tenía una mente muy avanzada en comparación con otros humanos, era muy hermosa y tenía características muy especiales que la hacian mejor persona, se sentía orgulloso de ella y la amaba, realmente la amaba pero ella no ponía su mundo de cabeza, no aceleraba su corazón, su cuerpo no anhelaba un encuentro con ella, su mente no se perdía en su mirada, su corazón no deseaba una eternidad a su lado, no, la amaba pero no como ella esperaría, porque eso es amor ¿no?, y, ¿cómo sabe que es o no el amor alguien como Vegeta? Fácil, ese idiota de cabellos negros alborotados lo tiene así.

―Pero es ella la que da a luz, no tú.

 _¿Y este idiota es de quién me he enamorado?_

―Idiota. Si me largo a entrenar ahora, me odiará para siempre

Ya le había fallado mucho a Bulma con Trunks, no permitiría que sucediese de nuevo. Le costó mucho tiempo aprender a valorar a las personas y no lo culpen, Vegeta no había recibido alguna clase de cariño o amor, desde pequeño todo era sobre ser el más fuerte, el más poderoso. Si le costó querer a Bulma y a Trunks, era natural que no se percatase de los sentimientos que poco a poco se fortalecian por su rival. Fue un idiota pero ya no puede hacer nada contra lo que ya se ha hecho. Ahora no dejaría sola a Bulma, ya no más.

En medio de la pelea con Majin Boo, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos, supo que eran fuertes, que no estarían ahí si realmente no lo sintiera y a pesar de querer negarselo, una parte de él lo aceptaba y se resignaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿destruir dos familias?, ¿dejar a los hijos sin padres?, eso en el caso de que Kakarotto aceptará también, era tan patético tener esperanza y lo peor era que se lo imaginaba, se imaginaba diciéndoselo y ver la cara de asco y repulsión que pondría el otro y la de su familia y conocidos. No sabía si moriría por esa mirada o por la humillación que sentiría.

No, jamás, el Gran Vegeta jamás se permitiría tal humillación, jamás permitiría que lo viesen de esa forma tan patética.

Esa pequeña parte de él decidió que lo mejor era callar, callar y demostrar que esos sentimientos eran falsos. Sin embargo, su engaño no duraría mucho y mas temprano que tarde,cayó en cuenta de que si eran verdaderos, fue difícil de asimilar, atravesó un largo proceso del cual nunca nadie supo nada. Era un príncipe, no permitiría que lo viesen destruido por algo tan banal, no señor, continuó entrenando, peleando y dando lo mejor de sí, todo eso a lado del ser que le provocaba tan contradictorias y problemáticas sensaciones. Vegeta endurecía su rostro y nada salía de ahí, nadie más que él sabía que por dentro algo se rasgaba y dolía, un dolor que no soportaba pero que tampoco expresaba. No le diría a Kakarotto ni a nadie.

―Luego no te quejes si yo soy más fuerte que tú.

―Eso ya lo veremos.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se colocó en sus labios, una que se desvaneció en un instante.

 _Sí, ese era el idiota que lo había enamorado._

―Vamos, entonces.

―¡Sí!

Definitivamente ya no habría marcha atrás, a partir de hoy tenía que enterrar esos sentimientos, solo fue un tropiezo, un error muy grande en su vida, uno que si no podría superar, tendría que aprender a vivir callándolo y negándolo. Quería olvidar todas las emociones que le provocaba el otro, quería olvidar el dolor que estas le producían, quería olvidarlo, quería olvidar al tal vez único ser que lo pondría así. Sí, lo olvidaría, tenía que hacerlo, tenía a su familia, tenía a Bulma y a Trunks y estaba esa niña, sí, por esa niña lo olvidaría.

Goku se colocó detrás de Wiss apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su maestro listo para marcharse.

―Kakaroto...

Escuchó que Vegeta lo llamaba, lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, como si solo fuese para él. Era despistado pero algo le decía que era importante.

Antes de que pudiese responder Wiss ya se lo había llevado y él decidió restarle importancia.Tal vez se animó a venir, pensó y quizo regresar pero seguro Wiss se molestaría y ya no lo entrenaría. Acordó consigo mismo preguntarle a Vegeta, la próxima vez que lo vea, si quería entrenar con él en el planeta de Bills o sino, preguntarle que era lo que quería decirle. Sonrió. Sí, eso iba a hacer.

Bastaríanunas cuantas horas para que se olvidara por completo sobre preguntarle a Vegeta de aquello importante, pese a que lo vería y hablaría con él esa misma tarde.

Lo llamó más por inercia que por voluntad propia, afortunadamente no lo escuchó. Casi comete una estupidez.

Viéndolos partir, viéndolo alejarse, soltó la última frase en el mismo tono en el que pronunció el nombre de su saiyajin.

―Insecto... te amo.

Con eso daba por terminado aquella etapa, daba por terminado sus sentimientos. Con eso se aseguraba, se prometía, que aunque fuese lo último que haga, olvidaría a Kakarotto.

―――※―――

Bueno este os fue inspirado en el capítulo 77 de Dragon Ball Super, realmente no sé si Vegeta sabe el sexo de su siguiente hijo pero yo imagino que si. Lo estaba viendo y me descolocaba un poco su actitud, se que ha madurado pero por como va la serie, puedo decir que ese no es mi Vegeta, tiene atisbos de' pero no, me lo han cambiado muchísimo. Me molesta aquello pero me alegra que esos atisbos solo se vean cuando está con Goku. Recordé ese capítulo de Majin Boo y la escena en que Bills derrota a Goku y antes de tocar el suelo es Vegeta quien lo sostiene, por favor, pudo ser cualquiera, hasta Goten que estaba más cerca pero fue él quien se acercó. Lo regaño pero para mí fue como un "Lo hiciste bien" y Goku lo sabe, sabe que hay destrás de ese regaño pero igual lamenta no haber hecho más.

Es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, pese a ser una de mis más grandes OTP. Quizá escriba un extra más sobre Kyabe pero aún no sé.

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen las faltas ortográficas y de redacción.


End file.
